A magnet can be attracted to a magnetic body in any direction with no respect to its polarity. However, when causing mutual attraction of magnets each having paired N and S poles in a uni-axial direction, the mutual positional relation of the magnets is determined absolutely such that the mutually attracted surfaces form a pair of N and S poles.
For example, with two magnets each having paired N and S poles in one unit-axial direction, the two N or S poles of the two magnets repel each other, although the N or S pole of one magnet and the S or N pole of the other attract each other. Further, side surfaces of these magnets other than those of the N and S poles attract each other. However, if the N and S poles are located in like directions of each side surface, repulsion of the poles results.
Meanwhile, in the design of combination toys such as toy blocks and puzzles, in which component members or elements are required to be assembled accurately in desired positions, or in various attracting articles for meeting temporary or permanent mutual attraction requirements, it can be thought to make use of and obtain the attraction of magnets that are adequately disposed or accommodated in appropriate relation to one another. However, as noted above, the polarity of magnets imposes restrictions on the attraction of magnets to desired positions.